


礼尊 | 一晌贪欢

by imenonoawai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imenonoawai/pseuds/imenonoawai
Summary: AU。一个可以没有负担地说出口爱的世界和年纪。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, 礼尊
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	礼尊 | 一晌贪欢

**Author's Note:**

> 20200813  
> 阿尊生快哇！！！
> 
> 可以称得上是复健，给之前的坑填填土并再挖几铲子（  
> 手生了（大哭）希望有表达得出来一些东西<(＿ ＿)>  
> 可能有奇怪的性癖……请自行避雷（什么都不讲怎么避哦（诶

玩家REISHI战败！百寸屏幕上排出鲜红字句。

“走神了？”隔着半个多身位，周防尊问他。

周防家的客厅有扇大大的落地窗，据说是装修时候祖父特意要求的。公寓在十三层，宗像礼司喜欢这个高度，小半个城市一览无遗，他看到车水马龙、错落建筑，以及在那所有之上的、一望无际的辽阔天空。此时正是盛夏，温度一天高过一天，白昼也一天长过一天。夏日傍晚的灿烂阳光从落地窗外倾洒而来，空调过滤了炎热，只留下火色头发金色眼睛的少年拢在明亮光团里。周防冲宗像摇摇手柄，挑衅似地笑，嘴巴张开露出外侧两颗小小尖尖的虎牙。

蓝色头发的少年被晃了下。

这究竟是怎么开始的呢？宗像向来不大记梦，某天清晨醒来只觉心脏砰砰砰砰地跳，他大口喘着气，像是刚被什么东西千里追杀过，心里却没来由地笃定那是个春梦，梦里的人是周防。体育祭上向来被敬而远之的猛兽尊破天荒报了长跑，流畅肌理起伏，矫健有力，让人想起奔跑在草原上的猎豹，跑到最后运动衣裤都被汗水浸透，紧贴着身体，就这样脖子上挂着红色的金牌绶带来找他，眼神发亮，来打架吧宗像！……不，或许还要更早？小五的暑假，他像往常一样背起水壶戴好草帽出门考察，在海边遇到刚搬来不久的邻家祖孙。红头发的小孩在游泳，他跟老人聊天，离开时小孩刚好从海边走回去，宗像觉得他身上可反光得自己眼疼，后来想明白那大概是海水蒸发留下的盐晶。……

情不知所起。

他丢掉手柄靠近周防，吻了上去。

红发的少年正在得意，又在等回答，乍然被吻住就有点意外，不知道要做怎么反应似的呆呆地眨了眨眼睛。但很快地，他倾身抱住宗像回吻。

从窗户透来的光线落在他们身上，正红和深蓝，鎏金和紫罗兰，都交融在一起，汇成光的颜色。如此鲜活明亮，蓬勃着少年独有的青涩生机与希望，叫人见了就不由自主地从心底里微笑起来。

周防推开宗像对他说：“去洗澡。”

是甜甜的草莓味道，宗像砸吧砸吧嘴，迷迷糊糊地想，虽然如果是抹茶味会更好，不过草莓味不出意外地也不错呢。

不对。

终于从记忆极角落极角落的地方扒拉出来自己老早就制订好的周末计划表。扭头看看时钟，五点一刻过五分钟，宗像推推眼镜，神态严肃地回答：“不，做爱是更晚上的事。今天我不回家。我们现在应该吃……”

周防哼一声，眼睛眨也不眨地直勾勾看他。

那双眼睛啊，似琥珀、如火焰，男巫一样，纯粹到极点，看得宗像慢慢消了音。他张着嘴巴却什么也说不出来了。

宗像再次推推眼镜，问道：“润滑剂跟避孕套还有吗？”

周防笑着看着他，却没有回答。他又吻了下宗像。不，与其说吻，啃咬倒更贴切些，是幼兽，乳牙刚落新牙将生的幼兽，力道并没有大到疼痛的地步。或许也不能说是咬，那甚至更像撒娇。

……等等他怎么就脱衣服了？

他怎么就已经进到浴室里了？？

那我，也……

“要出去买哦！”宗像在浴室里喊。

“嗨--”尾音被吞掉，声调往下沉，是典型的周防式回答。

地方离得不远，天色将黑未黑，路灯还没开，能见度尚算可以。周防穿着睡衣就跑出去了。他在自动贩卖机前皱着眉头看了会儿，干脆利落选了带草莓味儿的俩，投币拉挡板拿东西走人一气呵成。

旁边机器里的冷藏设备有在好好运转，风扇呼哧呼哧转着的声音听起来就很辛苦。周防拎着成人用品走过隔壁贩卖机又倒回去买了盒饮料，拿在手上很快就冒出了细密水珠，湿湿凉凉的，手感颇为奇特。

回去的时候路灯渐渐亮起来了。睡衣的口袋很浅，放着小盒子就显得鼓鼓的。周防把手也揣进口袋里，踢踢踏踏拖着鞋子走路，嘴里咬着吸管，时不时喝上几口。路上人不算多，但也比他刚出来时要多，大都步履匆匆的，像是赶着要去哪里。

没事做的时候，周防时常一个人在城市里散步，并不是要干什么，只是漫无目的地在社会里游荡罢了。街上人来人往，他在熙熙攘攘的人群之外，离得远远的但又身处其中逃不开。

“一定要说的话，最形象的比喻应该是就像鱼儿在水箱里来回游一样吧。不过，那份气势又有点像是狮子在巡查自己的领地呢！”街角酒吧里的草薙出云曾这么对他说。周防那时候回以惯常的不置可否的哼声，心里却觉得有那么几分道理。“是KING哦！”十束多多良笑眯眯补充。

大抵人总有一段我跟这个世界格格不入的中二期，只是周防少年的格外强烈罢了。不过就算有毁灭世界的冲动，也仅限于一闪而逝的想法，并没有一丝一毫转变到实际行动上的意思。

虽然被叫做“猛兽尊”，但也依然是个好孩子啦。

到家门口的时候正好喝完，周防把空瘪下来的饮料纸盒丢进垃圾桶，拿钥匙开门。屋里的温度比外面低好多，周防走路出了点汗，被凉意一扑不由得打了个激灵。

宗像在擦头发，往门这边看了一眼，有点生气地喊：“周防你怎么不吹干头发就出去？虽然天很热，湿着头发在外面走也很容易着凉感冒的，我可不想见到你打喷嚏流鼻涕的样子，简直……”

话没说完周防就打了个大大的喷嚏，他揉揉鼻子关好了门，觉得宗像不愧是宗像，很是灵验：“有点灵验过头了啊……”

“快去吹头发！”

很严厉嘛。周防一边“啊啊”地应着，一边随手抓起毛巾往头上扑棱了两下就算完事。动作之敷衍叫宗像看不下去了：“喂！…………算了等下我给你吹。”

“撸猫只有零次和无数次。”宗像深以为然。紧绷状态的周防会慢慢放松下来，对着一个地方吹久了就小小地晃晃脑袋催促快换个地方，不小心揪紧了揪痛了头皮则会得到更大声一点的抗议，吹舒服了会听到小小小小小的咕噜声……

周防的父母在他还很小的时候意外身故，留下一大笔遗产——大半是保险公司给的赔偿。寡言的祖父成为了小周防的监护人。但就在前几年，周防上高中之前，老人也去世了。上门确认过情况后，户籍科基于本人意愿，不再为他找一个养父母家庭，转而将未成年周防的监护权转移到政府那里。

大概也正是因为家庭教育的缺席，比起同龄人来，浑身写满“生人勿近”字眼的周防缺少一些被世人认为是常识的东西，行事更接近兽类本能。譬如人际。还没有学会怎么主动伸出手，只是自顾自地生活着，对恶意会反击，对善意却也全盘接受，是不管怎样都可以理直气壮毫不心虚的模样。猫不就是这样的动物吗？你捡它回来好好喂养，陪它玩耍，诚惶诚恐地侍奉，它回以身躯任你施为，你吸着猫，却总觉得它哪天就会不辞而别，消失在视线之外了。

不过周防是人不是猫啦。被动或主动，人总是会成长变化的。

“好了。”宗像按掉按钮示意周防可以起开了，但毛茸茸的手感实在好极了，以至于他忍不住又揉了揉红头发的脑袋，这为宗像赢来一个毫无威胁的瞪视和瞬间高昂起来的愉悦心情。

然后就被扑倒了。

磕到了头。眼镜也歪了。虽然周防有好好注意自己四肢没有全压上来，可是被困在狭小的空间里还是会本能地翻起不舒服的感觉。宗像的脸上浮起气恼的红晕，他皱起眉头，然后就听到一把低沉又藏着点类似委屈情绪的声音：“洗过澡也买好东西了”，是周防对宗像的反应有点不解于是在解释。

————！！！

沙发是普通尺寸的三人布艺沙发，不过将将够一人躺下的空间，塞进两个正生长的少年顿时便捉襟见肘起来。

却无人在意了。

理智尖叫着跌入深渊，对宿主放弃拯救自己的决定表示理解，并朝他狠狠竖了中指以表达深切的愤怒。

再听不到这种无谓呻吟，歪斜镜片后的紫罗兰对上毫无掩饰的鎏金，窗外晚霞层叠，深浅不一的红大片铺展开来，宛若仙境。

宗像从来都是“别人家的孩子”。明明父母和兄长都是再平凡不过的常人，追溯可知的家族谱系也并没有找得到什么天才祖先，传承千年的基因却突然在宗像礼司的身上出现了突变——不论什么他都能很快上手精通，学校的功课只是看看书就轻松拿到第一、运动项目上手两局之后简直所向披靡、课外研究的论文收录到核心期刊，就连人心都能看得通透——这样的天才会有什么烦恼吗？在遇到周防之前的人生中，宗像无数次地思考自己在社会中的位置，他所能做的太多了，以至于没办法搞清楚自己究竟想做什么。而在那之后，宗像依旧在思考着相同的疑问，却已近乎本能地明白到，周防就是答案的一部分，是他生来残缺的拼图中已然找回的一角。

周防吻过宗像的脖颈，以一种发现了什么而并不需要回应的语气，含糊不清地说：“宗像，你身上有奇妙的香味。”

“怎么会？我们用一样的沐浴露和香波吧。”宗像还没怎么回过神，他嗅了嗅近在咫尺的周防，本能地作出回答。周防突然笑了起来，那是不容错认的意外和轻嘲，带着满溢而出无法阻挡的单纯且无来由的喜悦，震荡着的波纹漫过宗像全身。

啊。是这样呢。

宗像如此想着。那么究竟是什么样呢？后面的思绪已经无法继续了。——没有谁能在与爱人赤裸以对时还有余力逻辑严密地思考别的，宗像也不例外。眼下还有更紧要的事情。

顺着宗像的力道横躺下来，赤裸的身体被肆无忌惮打量着，周防的嘴边仍旧噙着笑，眼神亮晶晶的。

“いただきます。”[我开动了。]

如此宣布着，宗像拿起了玫色包装的润滑剂。

明明是敬语，听起来却傲慢异常。

“哈--”有哪里客气过吗？想这么说，却被闯入身体的手指打断，周防的嘴巴里只发出短促的音节。

明明扩张着的是肠道，却像是正在被触摸内脏一般。这种将弱点拱手奉上的感觉怪异极了。（——住手！会坏掉的！！）（坏掉……？啊，那不很好嘛。）矛盾冲突的情绪在脑海里翻滚。恐慌、恐慌、恐慌、攻击、攻击、放弃、无所谓。身躯细细颤抖起来，周防喘息着，睁开眼对上沉沉的紫，宗像另一只手扣上他的，幽暗深海的蓝紫色席卷而来。安心、安心、安心。

两人之间宗像总是更加细致的那个，他握着周防的手有点用力过了头，指节发白，另一只却仍旧不疾不徐地动作。眼镜早不知飞哪里去了，高度近视下眼神都有点迷离，偏偏还拿眼睛攥住他的。看得周防想笑。

跟宗像在一起，周防总是想要笑，嘲笑、大笑、苦笑、微笑、兴奋的、凶狠的、酸涩的、激烈的，不管什么样的情绪到最后都变成由衷的欣喜。

他知道他会接住的。

“啊——”是没有想要表达什么，因而毫无意义的喟叹。也是想要说的太多太杂，以致一时无法宣之于口的代替品。周防无意识地叹息着，抬头吻上了宗像的眼睛。

我是野兽的话，跟野兽搞在一起的你又算什么呢？情不自禁冒出的想法没办法问得出口，只好以吻封缄。

手指退出去了。

“……？”宗像对着套套的包装发呆，表情的迷惑再明显不过了。

“不需要吧，那种东西。”

“讲点卫生啦周防，会拉肚子的。……”

“之后再弄出来就好啊。”

“…………故意的吗？！”

“……噗，那倒不是，没注意看啦。”

“……”宗像的神态满满都是不可置信。

周防的手向下。少年的身形还未完全长开，勃起的性器已尺寸傲人。他握住撸动几下，抽回手看看，挑眉嗤笑道：“这个样子了还要硬撑吗宗像？”

他把沾满前液的手放到嘴巴边舔了舔，啧了声。宗像全身都快要红透了。

是可忍孰不可忍。

那个地方毕竟不是久惯承受的，手指和阴茎又大不相同，哪怕做了扩张，猛的进来还是会疼。并且依旧怪异。周防倒吸了口气，皱起了眉头。宗像扣住他的手按在头顶摩挲着，似是安抚亦不知究竟安抚了谁，大约是都有。好一阵子他才哑着声音问：“可以吗？”那人皮肤白，情绪激动起来更显得眼尾飞红似血。倒像是别人欺负了他似的。

好了啦。他拿腿勾勾宗像的背。

吱呀吱呀的晃动声响彻厅堂。要不是沙发质量过硬，周防早被操进去了——字面意义上的，沙发里。

！楼下邻居要投诉了哦。

外面几乎全黑掉了。有高楼与植物亦或电线的形状照进来，散落满室纠缠摇晃的阴影。

是蛇啊，手指。周防想到。他又笑起来。宗像在耳边问，“怎么了？”近乎呢喃、了然于胸的声气。又来了，这种样子，自以为掌握一切，傲慢得不得了偏又自认礼数尽致，叫人没办法不火大。普罗维登斯之眼这种东西不可能存在的啊。就像那片原……

他不再想下去，在喘息的间隙里说道：“射…进来……让我…怀上你的宝宝…好不好……”

立刻触动了某种开关。

正如宗像礼司知晓周防尊的弱点在哪里一样，周防尊同样清楚怎么样才能够动摇得了宗像礼司。

宗像僵硬片刻，恨恨瞪他。

缺少常识什么的都是借口吧！周防这个家伙明明最狡猾不过了啊！！可爱起来萌到爆炸，可恨起来也是格外令人发指。宗像为此气恼，偏偏心底又泛着甜。爱恨交织莫过于此了吧。

模糊的思绪漂浮在高潮的余韵当中。安静下来的房间里，呼吸和心跳交织在一起，缓慢同调。

想要扮演全知全能的神吗宗像？远远不够格啊还。我也……

是不是忘了什么……？

饭？先放一放吧。

……下次可以哄周防多说几句……

……

太阳已经完全坠入地平线下，万家灯火于黑暗中闪耀，此间亦如是。

***

终归是要结束了。二十四岁的宗像恍惚间想到，快冬至了，白天就要开始变长了啊。他用力攥紧了的手指慢慢松开，闭上了眼睛。纵有损毁，他的拼图终究是完整了的。只是……

//FIN.


End file.
